


美男与猎犬

by Samantha22Wong



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha22Wong/pseuds/Samantha22Wong
Summary: 1.脑洞来自于群里的唠嗑，没什么剧情，看着乐呵2.名字借鉴《美女与野兽》，但是内容不是3.韩国美男和猎犬精的爱情故事，雷点慎入





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 猎犬允浩/人类在中  
> GSD Yunho / Human Jaejoong

**01**

    郑允浩是只德牧，准确来说是只成精的德牧，再准确点是只成精的优秀警犬。允浩觉得在自己的妖生里，安安分分、兢兢业业完成自己的警犬生涯，退役后找条漂亮的母狗安度余生挺好的。但是允浩犬没那么幸运，他受伤了，伤的不轻。允浩很努力想再次和自己的人类搭档并肩作战，可惜事与愿违，他只能提前退役。军队给他授予了勋章，还打算帮他找一个不错的主人，安享“晚年”。

   允浩觉得很难过，作为一只战绩显赫的警犬，剩下的日子里要给别人看门，可能还得摇尾乞怜以卖萌为生，郑允浩觉得过不去自己心里那道坎。所以，在到达新主人家的第一天，他就跑了，决定“浪迹天涯”，做只潇洒的狗。

   命运就是爱开玩笑，对人对狗都是。允浩才跑了不到两个公交车站的距离，就走不动道了。别误会，因伤退役的警犬再怎么说也是警犬，跑几公里都不带喘的。允浩觉得他看见了仙子。他一直以为那些老妖精和他说的什么天仙都是哄小孩子的，但是允浩看着蹲在他面前这个人，好像在发光，笑起来好好看，声音好好听，一定就是仙子，老家伙们没骗他。

   “哎？怎么有只狗在这儿？”

   “……”

   “你好呀！有颈圈，你叫允浩呀。你的主人呢？你怎么跑到这儿来了呀？”

   允浩感觉到前面这个美男在给他顺毛，不由自主地蹭了蹭他的手掌心。

   “哎呀，你好可爱啊！虽然看着凶凶的。我要走啦，允呐，你也赶快回家吧，不然你的主人要担心了，拜拜！”

   允浩看着仙子一步步走远，就要消失在拐角的时候，突然觉得要是不跟上去就以后也见不到了（其实他的仙子每天都走这条路来着），就嗷呜一声撒开腿追了上去，一直尾随着他的仙子到家门口。

   仙子看到他跟着自己回家好像被吓了一跳，站在门口思考了一会，说：“允呐，你怎么跟过来了？不回家吗？你的主人会担心的。”

   允浩犬好像就在此刻，激发了自己所有的撒娇卖萌基因，乖巧地盯着仙子，发出可怜又委屈的呜呜声，还用脑袋蹭了蹭仙子的膝盖。他看着仙子貌似皱了下眉头，有点心疼地说，“小可怜，你是不是忘记怎么回去了。你在我家睡一晚吧，我明天带你找找。”说着就开门把允浩领进去了。允浩腹诽：“我不是忘了，我就是想跟你住一起。”

   第二天，允浩跟着仙子跑了一天都没找到“家”，最后仙子打算带着他到宠物医院洗个澡再领回家的时候，医生发现了他的医疗记录和来历，但是经历了允浩的撒泼打滚、死缠烂打外加委屈兮兮。仙子在医生的提醒下，到允浩原来服役的部队交了材料提了申请，终于在一周后，正式领养了允浩。虽然允浩早就住进仙子家了，但是领养手续办好的时候，允浩居然有种成家的感觉，有点开心，还有点飘。

   在和仙子同居几个月后，允浩知道了仙子不是仙子，是个男性人类。他叫金在中，是一个小有名气的新锐服装设计师。他知道了在中基本都在家里办公，一周就去两天公司交稿。允浩对此表示十分满意，这样他就可以经常和他在一起了！他知道了在中很爱做饭，而且做的饭无敌好吃，结果就是允浩的体重直线上升。他还知道在中很精致很爱整洁，每天都要洗澡，洗完澡经常不穿衣服就出来。他知道了在中喜欢裸睡，所以经常趁他睡着的时候舔他的纹身和乳头。在中有时候发现了，会推开他，扯他的脸皮但是不会把他锁在门外。他还知道在中一周有两三天会在浴室里做些羞羞的事情。所以允浩每天最快乐的时光就是站在浴室门口等着在中洗澡，偶尔可以听着在中害羞又愉悦的声音。有时候在中洗完澡出来，允浩会忍不住上去闻他的屁屁，在中每次都转过身敲他的头，但是并没有使很大的力气，允浩一点都不觉得疼甚至还有点舒服。允浩其实在第一次看见在中裸睡的时候，就闻过他的屁屁了，他觉得是允浩的伴侣的味道。

   于是允浩下定了决心，要成为在中的伴侣，想和他一起睡觉一起做羞羞的事情，但是他不会变成人。这年头，妖精界也不向往当人类了，觉得又麻烦又事多，所以慢慢这种能力也退化了。该怎么办呢，允浩很苦恼。

 

TBC

 

我这辈子最不擅长的事情就是写文字，写文章，但是我又很想把脑洞变成文T^T

写完我都觉得自己很啰嗦，请大家见谅。

 


	2. Chapter 2

    允浩最近有点不开心，除了一直没找到变成人形的方法外，在中——他的主人，最近很少陪他玩了。在中最新设计的产品上线了，之前为了做出最好的设计天天加班，改方案，已经连续好几个周末都没带他去公园玩了。好不容易熬到新产品上线，又因为产品热销创下了本年度的记录，他的主人又被拉去参加各种各样的“庆功宴”，天天喝的七荤八素回来。允浩表示很不爽，要不是他是只成精的狗，可能已经饿死在家了。

    今天，在中又被拉去饭局了。出门前还特地给允浩准备好了晚饭和水，亲亲摸摸道歉了好一阵子才出门。虽然能得到波波和顺毛很快乐，但是允浩还是担心在中。每天看到他被人扛回家，好几次还吐得贼难受，允浩很心疼。但是他只是一条狗，再怎么堵门还是拦不住的。

    “唉，不知道今天在中什么时候才能回来。我要是能变成人接他回家就好了。”

    允浩想着想着，便睡着了。

 

    不知道过了多久，允浩听到开门的声音，“咻”一下起身跑到门口迎接他的主人。

    “在中今天自己回来的哎。”

    “唉，走得摇摇晃晃的，不知道喝了多少。”

    “喝了酒不要立马洗澡啊，笨蛋在中！”

    然而所有吐槽，最后出来的只有“汪汪汪”的狗叫声。

    在中摸摸了允浩的头说，“对不起呀，允浩……嗝……最近都没怎么陪你……嗝……肯定生气了吧……嗝……我接下来有休假呢，可以带你出去玩……嗝……这群兔崽子真是的，敬酒跟……嗝……不要命一样……”

    看着在中一遍碎碎念，一遍脱衣服走进了浴室，允浩条件反射盯着在中的屁屁，蹲在了浴室门口。

    没一会，在中便带着一身水汽，光裸着身体摇摇晃晃地从浴室出来，然后就走到客厅栽在了沙发上，

    “好热啊，怎么那么热啊~”

    “嗯~呀~头好晕啊”

    “好难受啊”

    允浩看着在中一边在沙发上扭动着身体，一边带着哭腔“娇喘”，就跟魔怔了似的，跳上了沙发，趴到了在中身上。

    “呀，允浩你下去，你重死了！”

    允浩觉得在中的声音就是个魔咒，他现在完全控制不住自己的舌头去招呼在中的脸，然后蔓延到嘴唇。好软，果然bobo和用舌头舔的感觉完全不一样。舔够嘴唇后，再向下到喉结，收了尖牙轻轻地啃咬，然后用舌头细细地抚摸留下的牙印。允浩觉得自己也越来越热，好像快要爆炸了一般，身体好像也越来越沉重。但是在中味道实在太好了，他舍不得松口！

    “哎呀，你干嘛，别舔……嗯……”在中使劲地推起允浩，“咦，帅哥，你是谁呀？”

    “好帅呀！看这鼻子，这嘴唇。”

    允浩愣了一下，然后突然看家自己原先按着在中肩膀的狗爪子不见了，变成了一只人类的手！再摸摸自己的脸，不再是毛茸茸的狗脸，而是一张有着人类皮肤的光滑的脸。

    “你这表情和我家傻狗好像哦~”

    “嗯，你好重哦，你下去嘛~”

    允浩还没来得及享受变成人形的喜悦，就遭受了在中的撒娇暴击。低吼了一声变压上去继续他的“舔毛大业”。

    允浩一边细细地啃咬在中的锁骨，手一边抚摸他的肩膀、手臂，顺着那肌肉的纹理慢慢延展到胸前，舌头也慢慢从锁骨舔到胸前。一边用手描摹在中胸肌的形状，另一边用舌头舔吻着在中的乳头。

    “啊……嗯……啊…哈……别咬，嗯……啊……轻点……”

    不知道是酒精的作用，还是允浩的舌头太管用，在中不自觉地就抬起双腿缠绕上允浩的腰，一手抓着允浩的肩膀，一手扶着允浩的头发，引导着允浩吮吸自己的乳头，还时不时地抬起胸脯往他的嘴里送去。

    身下的人似乎已经压抑不住自己的欲望，夹着自己腰身的腿也越来越紧，屁股还有意无意地蹭着允浩的下身。在品尝够在中的胸和乳头后，一把将在中翻过来，抬起他的臀，摆成跪趴的姿势趴在沙发上。轻轻地掰开两片嫩滑的臀瓣，观赏着那早已令允浩着迷的花穴。允浩皱了皱鼻子凑上去嗅了一下那小花穴，鼻尖突然的碰触让在中惊呼了一声，“啊~你……你想干什……啊~”。话还没问话，允浩便伸出舌头像品尝什么珍惜美味一样，舔着在中的小口。

    “这就是属于我的伴侣的味道，真的太好闻了。比我最喜欢吃的奶油芝士蛋糕还甜！”允浩想着便加大了舌头上的动作，沿着小口周围的褶皱打圈，不时戳刺着那令人迷醉的洞口。在中被这一连串动作弄得腰直发软，醉酒的后遗症导致手臂也使不上力气，只能上半身趴在沙发上来支撑自己，却不自觉地将屁股撅得更高，就像在迎合允浩的动作。受到邀请的允浩用手指抠开在中的小口，舌头一下子就溜了进去，利用自己的“物种优势”在内壁不断舔舐翻搅，时而伸直舌头往深处探索，时而卷起舌头搜刮着内壁。手也学着在中平常在浴室里那样，顺着那可爱的没什么毛发的肉棒撸动着，还不忘照顾那两个沉甸甸的肉蛋。

    “啊啊啊！不要！啊~放开！”

    “不要，不要舔那里~”

    “嗯~哈……放开……我~”

    此时在中任何话语在允浩听来都是求欢的信号，“我今天要和在中交配，我要让他成为我的伴侣！”想着抽出了舌头，掏出那还不太熟悉的大家伙，一把塞进了刚那被允浩的舌头滋润过的花穴里。

    允浩感觉自己仿佛进入了天堂，那沾着自己唾液的花穴紧紧地包裹着自己的东西，在中的身体因为突然入侵的巨物而颤抖着，带着花穴像是为了吞进更多，又像是在呼吸般微微开合。突然在中像是反应了过来一般向前爬，可怜在中遇上的是刚把自己定位“伴侣”，准备进行人生第一次交配的允浩。根本不懂啥叫怜香惜玉、只顾精虫上脑的允浩一把抓住在中的细腰往后带，把他的屁股按在自己的大家伙上，开始了一阵又一阵的律动，用力地往那又香又软又暖烘烘的小洞里捅，顶得在中一直不受控制地向前倾。一开始还能叫出一些骂人的话，无奈在允浩蛮牛一般的顶弄中，只能叫出些许破碎的呻吟。

    虽然允浩变成了人形，但是一些狗狗的天性和生理结构却没有随着变为人形而变化。例如，那灵敏的嗅觉，那又长又灵活的舌头，还有，高潮时会成结的大家伙。然而在中并不知道，他甚至不知道这个把他干得要散架的人是他那只有点傻乎乎的宠物狗。所以，在迷迷糊糊被干晕过去之前，他也没力气去思考身上的帅哥在他体内射精之后，那突然又涨大而且绞着自己的内壁，挣不开又拔不出来的东西是什么。

 


End file.
